Super Mario 64
Lies about Mario 64 in general *If you get all 120 stars and go into the cannon in the courtyard and shoot Mario into the glass painting of Princess Peach, you will get to play a slide minigame similar to the one in Tall Tall Mountain. **''This probably stems from a misunderstanding... "The Princess's Secret Slide" is accessible by jumping through a certain stained glass window inside the castle, and is actually required to get all 120 stars.'' *If you get all 120 stars and go into the cannon in the courtyard and shoot Mario into the waterfall, you'll get to play with Yoshi *You can do a type of ninja jump on the side of the castle (without having all 120 stars) to talk to Yoshi **''You can get there, but Yoshi will not make an appearance without all 120 stars.'' *The N64 controller color will affect the color of Mario's clothes, e.g. a red controller will give Mario red overalls. *If you don't touch the controller and let Mario fall sleep for long enough, eventually you will fight Bowser in a dream. **''You can do this on the title screen before going into the main menu. Mario will "dream" various moments of random gameplay footage.'' *Staying in an ice area long enough will eventually cause Mario to freeze to death. *Getting behind the castle will allow you to choose to play as a different character. *You can get various positive effects (Playing as Luigi, invincibility, etc.) by catching MIPS the rabbit and dropping him in the metallic pool. *On the hidden slide in the Tall, Tall Mountain stage, if you go down the dead-end fork of the slide, there's a certain, difficult-to-perform jump you can do that will allow you to fly off the end and land on the giant floating skull in the background. *If you swim up under Dorrie (the giant, purple dinosaur) in the underground lake of the Hazy Maze Cave stage, and touch *just* the right spot on its underside, you can merge with and completely control it, including taking it out of the lake and into other parts of the level. **''The spot was often rumored to be under its tail, so people were basically claiming you could crawl up its butt (which is probably why this one got started). Also, note that even if you could merge with and control it, there's no real way you would be able to get into other parts of the level, both due to the dinosaur's size, and the level layout itself.'' Lies about finding Luigi Note: the remake, ''Super Mario 64 DS, includes Luigi as a playable character.'' *You can enter Bowser's shell to unlock Luigi. *Upon entering the castle, if you were to run around the carpet, counter-clockwise, over 1,000 times, you will transform into Luigi. *If you get 100 coins from the last boss in Mario 64 (who only occasionally spawns 2 coins at a time), then complete the game you get a secret ending with Luigi. *If you run up the endless stair for long enough, you'll find Luigi. *If you run around the fountain in the courtyard 100 times without stopping or falling off, you'll be able to play as Luigi. *If you jump into a cannon while holding a bob-omb you will come out as Luigi. **''Carrying a Bomb-omb while jumping into a cannon is the one of catalysts of the infamous Undead Mario glitch which allows the player to continue gameplay by shooting Mario out of cannons despite having been depleted of all of his health.'' *The garbled-looking symbols on the star statue in the courtyard fountain are actually a message reading 'L is Real 2041 (or 2401)', and is a secret message from Nintendo on how to unlock Luigi as a playable character. The secret message can also be seen in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time on a wall in the second floor of Dodongo's Cavern, and on the side of a building on Outset Island in Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. **''This was actually started long ago on Nintendo's official website when Editor Dan Ownsen was asked a question about this, with this very speculation layed out. He repeatedly refused to actually answer it. After literally months of refusing to answer the question, he finally included it in his FAQ and admitted it meant nothing, but by then the myth had spread far and wide and is now still believed by some.'' **''The 'secret message' is actually just a random in-game texture, and isn't meant to really spell out anything. As for being seen in the other two games, there is a vaguely-similar pattern in the cavern wall, but again, it's a random texture that people seem to have convinced themselves looks like the message. The one in Wind Waker apparently doesn't exist.'' *If you go into the area behind the giant outdoor waterfall via the Hazy Maze Cave stage and stand behind a certain stream of water pouring down in that area, you'll see a green outline of Luigi. Then, if you do something secret there (usually either standing there long enough, or pushing an impossibly-complicated button sequence in a very short amount of time), you can actually transform into Luigi. *If you unlock (not collect) all 7 stars in Big Boo's Haunt without leaving the stage, Luigi will appear and congratulate you. **''This lie was created as part of a popular "Let's Play" challenge'' *If you are able to collect every coin in the entire game on every course -- around 2000 -- then the next time you boot up your game Luigi will be playable. *''Interestingly, there are some coins which are impossible to obtain, including coins in Tall Tall Mountain which are stuck in the wall.'' *You can find a hidden room in Boo's mansion that appears to be a wall that is camofluaging. When you stumble it to it, it will open. Inside, Luigi will be there and you can play as him. Category:Super Mario Bros Series Category:Nintendo